Ensalada de fideos a la Romana
by SunnyNara
Summary: ella es pelirroja, pequeña, de ojos verdes, la oráculo...pero una mortal graecus. Él es rubio, alto, de ojos azules, el augur...pero un romano arrogante. El destino los junto por alguna razón, y ahora ellos contaran su historia recordando los sucesos que los unieron. #inspirado en un rol de facebook y muchos fan arts :3 lean! #el titulo es completamente inspirado por Piper xD


**Declaimer: los personajes de Los héroes del olimpo no me pertenecen mas si al gran tio Rick, por que si me pertenecieran ninguno de los 7 moriría, según la profecía :'(**

* * *

Él estaba embobado, mas de lo que pensó que podía estar, ¿y quien lo diría?, por una chica.

El augur nunca pensó si quiera la posibilidad de enamorarse, siempre veía a las chicas inferiores a él, o simplemente muy entupidas, de hecho la única chica que podía competir contra esta nueva chica de sus sueños era Reyna, pero el no estaba dispuesto a ceder o si quiera arrastrarse por ella, eso no, era Reyna quien debía arrastrarse hacia él. Pero que diferente era esto que sentía ahora y por esta chica, que sólo había visto en algunos sueños que según él, sus ancestros le habían mandado en visión y aun no entendía muy bien por que, pero esa chica traía su mundo de cabeza.

La primera vez que la vio fuera de sueños se dio cuenta de algo terrible, a su parecer si que fue terrible, la chica con la que soñaba era una graecus, un hermosa graecus de pelo rojo como el fuego, nariz respingada, su piel era blanca como la leche y fresca como si esa leche hubiese sido sacada esa misma mañana, tenia pecas en sus mejillas que adornadas por un leve sonrojo la hacían ver inocente y esos labios finos y rojos... no había duda, esa chica debía ser hija de venus, bueno era griega, así que debía ser hija de afrodita. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar de esos labios tan hermosos que ella era una mortal y que era nada mas y nada menos que la oráculo. ¡Dioses! ¡El rubio estaba entusiasmado! pero no fue así como se mostró por el exterior, se burlo de ella, se burlo de su acompañante fauno, y se burlo de los griegos por su inconsciencia de mandar a una niña con un inservible fauno.

-¿Por que te ríes?

-recordaba algunas cosas

-¿que cosas?

-de como te conocí y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, graecus

-muy halagador Octavian, pero yo también recuerdo cosas

Ese chico se había burlado de ella, había mandado dejarla como prisionera junto con su amigo y ahora guardaespaldas, Groover Underwood, ¿por qué no entendía razones? era un idiota y a ella no le gustaban los niños idiotas presumidos, es mas los odiaba como si no hubiese un mañana y suponía que algún día se lo diría, le diría cuanto lo despreciaba frente a todos y nadie la pararía.

Lo vio fijamente y se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto antes en alguna visión, un chico rubio, pálido, que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido, como si constantemente quisiera juntar esas dos cejas y crear una única ceja, pensó que tal vez así se vería mas simpático...o mas aterrador. claro era Octavian legado de Apolo y augur del campamento romano, lo había visto constantemente desde que los siete partieron definitivamente cumpliendo la profecía y eso le aterraba mas que estar encerrada en la celda en donde se encontraba. El muy infeliz de Octavian había dado la orden de encerrarla y para variar y agregarle mas problemas a su situación, estaba a varias celdas alejada de Grover y en realidad no sabia cuantas. Lo único que conservaba en su mano era su peine, irónico...soñó con que ese peine volara como un cohete al ojo de ese insensible augur, así como llego al ojo de cronos, eso seria algo que quisiera agregar a su curriculum.

- tenia que hacerlo Rachel

-no es verdad, eras un presumido

- si, tal vez... pero fue necesario,me alegro haberte encerrado ahí

Esa noche el chico se durmió enseguida y volvió a soñar algo que lo asusto en gran manera; el ejercito de Gea atacaría su campamento improvisado, arrasando con ellos y y con los griegos, eso ya era lo bastante malo, vio como ardía en llamas las celdas de prisioneros, la sintió gritar, sintió su miedo, sintió su desesperación...y despertó, sobresaltado y respirando con dificultad, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia las celdas, le importaba un fauno que Reyna aun no regresara con la athenea partenos y los demás, por que la oráculo no se quedaría encerrada ahí, no después de lo que vio. ¿donde quedo su orgullo? quien sabe, por que no le importo en lo mas mínimo mientras corría por los pasillos con dificultad, algo gracioso es que los que montaban guardia esa noche lo miraban como si el chico se hubiese vuelto loco. tal vez lo estaba.

Reconoció la celda por que era la única que estaba cerrada, corrió hacia ella y ¡zaz! algo paso rosando su nariz estrellándose en la pared, el pobre rubio abrió los ojos exageradamente y volteo el rostro mirando a la dirección en que esa cosa llego; era Rachel que lo miraba con furia. El chico suspiro aliviado y recogió la extraña arma de la joven oráculo, un peine...¡Un peine! ¿qué tipo de chica puede utilizar un elemento tan cotidiano e inofensivo como un arma mortal arruina rostros?, ¡que puntería!

Los guardias se acercaron a los pocos segundos y uno cayo una carcajada que fue apagada por la intensa mirada que recibió del augur. Enseguida abrió la puerta de la celda de Rachel y la tomo del brazo, la, prácticamente arrastro, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la celda del fauno y también lo libero. Los guardias no lograban entender nada y se sentían tan o mas sorprendidos que la pelirroja y el hombre cabra. Octavian enseguida les ordeno que les dieran algo de comer, algo para cambiarse, tal vez que tomaran un baño y que enseguida fueran a hablar con él de algo importante. Miro suplicante a Rachel y esta frunció el ceño en respuesta. No le gustaba la forma en que la gente fruncía el ceño y se lo hizo saber a la pelirroja de una forma hiriente y ella respondió rápidamente que el que acabaría con una sola ceja seria él. Octavian sin esperar recalco las ordenes y se marcho furioso a su carpa escuchando a lo lejos _"Rachel 1, Octavian cero" _seguido de las leves risitas de los demás, se dirigió al espejo y frunció el ceño, dioses ¿así se veía siempre? ¿por qué nadie se lo dijo?

-si eso me dolió graecus

-vamos reconoce que fue divertido, ademas ya no frunces el ceño...bueno ya no tanto como antes solías hacerlo

- es que me veo horroroso

- ho...rro...ro...so... oso, que lindo son los osos de felpa

La pelirroja tomo un baño con mucha desconfianza, pero que relajador era el sentirse limpia, volvió a colocarse sus baqueros llenos de dibujos de marcador y su remera del campamento mestizo, si estaba "prisionera" llevaría con orgullo esa prenda de vestir solo para fastidiar al romano rubio. Río al recordar su pequeña victoria y tenia preparada otra forma que seguramente daría resultado, vencería otra vez.

Un chico que llevaba una botella en donde fácilmente se leía cold aid, la escolto por el camino, junto con el sátiro hacia la nueva reunión con el chico-que ahora debería tener una ceja según la pelirroja- Octavian.

La chica pensó en lo que le diría desde hace horas y estaba preparada para darle el sermón de su vida. Las puertas se abrieron y enseguida casi como por arte de magia diviso al chico con una extraña toga blanca arriba de una remera de color purpura, sin perder un segundo de valioso tiempo se acerco amenazadoramente hacia él y lo apunto con un dedo acusador.

"_¡Tú! ¡eres un miserable idiota! ¡no puedo creer que realmente exista una persona tan terca y tan...tan odioso como tu! ¡es algo increíble! ¡Gea avanza con su ejercito hacia acá y piensa quemarlo todo! ¿y tu en que piensas? ¡en demostrar que los romanos son mas fuertes mientras muchos semidioses perderán y pierden sus vidas! ¡deberías ya abrir esa cabeza rubia tuya para formar esta alianza de un buena v..."_

sus palabras quedaron en el aire y parpadeo rápidamente mirando lo que se interponía entre él y ella.

"_¿quieres uno?_"

Ese cretino acaba de ofrecerle un osito de felpa, lo que la dejo petrificada y desconcertada. Al minuto en que pudo reaccionar ya tenia el oso entre sus manos y lo miraba relajándose.

_"vamos a hablar de eso en este instante graecus, y tampoco te permito que me levantes la voz, así que has el favor de seguirme en silencio o no haré una estúpida alianza con tu estúpido campamento, ¿entiendes?"_

y lo siguió en silencio aturdida mientras le escucho decir "O_ctavian 1, Rachel 1"_

* * *

**bueno este fanfic esta inspirado en una pareja formada en roles de facebook, espero les guste y nos leemos luego n.n/**


End file.
